The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
Encryption, for example, is used extensively for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to data. Generally, a cryptographic key is used to reversibly transform data to a state where information is both computationally and humanly unascertainable without access to the cryptographic key or without extraordinary measures (e.g., a cryptographic attack). Oftentimes, a computing environment may include multiple cryptographic keys that may be stored in multiple secure modules. In addition, the allowable uses of cryptographic keys may be regulated and such regulations may impose requirements at the expense of usability. Management of the access and use of cryptographic keys presents particularly significant challenges in larger systems.